Últimas palabras
by Sabaku no Alexia
Summary: Después de la muerte de Jiraiya, encuentran entre sus cosas una carta destinada a Tsunade.


**Cosas Legales:** Naruto no me pertenece… el fic pertenece a Warrior_and_Scholar  
.net/u/2131078/Warrior_and_Scholar

_Yo solo traduje el fic al español._

_Espero les guste tanto como a mi._

* * *

Era realmente tarde y la única razón por la cual Tsunade seguía sentada detrás de su escritorio, es por que su mente no podía concentrarse en hacer otras cosas. Estaba tomando un poco de sake cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Adelante"

Naruto entro en completo silencio. Camino rápidamente al escritorio de la hokage

"Encontré esto entre las cosas de Jiraiya"

Estiro su brazo, entregándole un sobre sellado, con su nombre escrito delicadamente en el.

"Gracias"

Naruto se fue de inmediato. Asumió que tenía más trabajo aún, revisando entre todas las cosas que había en el pequeño departamento de Jiraiya. Se sintió aliviada cuando Naruto se ofreció para hacer ese trabajo, no creía poder aguantar el estar entre las cosas de Jiraiya.

Abrió el sobre. Todo estaba escrito en una cuidadosa caligrafía, cada palabra estaba lo más cuidadosamente posible escrita en aquella carta.

Decía:

_Querida Tsunade,_

_Eh escrito cientos de cartas justo como esta. Eh roto en mil pedazos al menos unas mil más, y ni siquiera se cuantas veces yo eh tratado de darles una voz a estas palabras. Lo que me falla es mi pluma, o mi corazón, del cual fluyen miles de pensamientos de ti. Lo que siempre me falla es mi espíritu. Quiero decirte todas estas cosas, pero cuando lo intento, en vez de eso sale algún comentario inepto._

_Cuando era joven cometí el peor error de mi vida: Yo, espié a una hermosa rubia. Vaya, como me hizo pagar por ello, no solamente por la santa paliza que me dio, pero con algo mucho peor. Su belleza me robo el corazón para nunca devolvérmelo._

_Dure casi 40 años intentando recuperarlo. Pase horas espiando a otras mujeres jóvenes, intentando encontrar a una sola mujer cuya belleza propasara la tuya, para poder olvidar aquella mujer a la que nunca pude tener. En todos esos años de búsqueda, no eh encontrado una sola alma que se pueda comparar._

_Escribo porque en esas historias puedo olvidar, por un tiempo, lo indigno que era de ti. Mientras escribía, podía imaginar como sería la vida contigo a mi lado._

_Le eh fallado a tanta gente, de tantas maneras. Sin embargo, mi mayor pena es que me falta el coraje y la dignidad para decirte todas estas cosas. Eh soñado con la oportunidad de, por lo menos una vez, besarte y decirte todas las palabras en mi corazón, las cuales no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo expresar. Eh soñado aun más con encontrar la manera de merecer tu amor y amanecer cada día a tu lado._

_A pesar de mis sueños me siento impotente. Incluso mientras escribo esto sé que nunca te lo enviare. Nunca seré capaz de decir las dos palabras que siempre hacen eco en mi corazón cuando te veo a ti._

_Si por alguna razón, alguna vez llegas a leer esta carta, por favor perdona a este viejo loco. Perdóname por estas palabras, pero sobre todo me perdones por esperar tanto tiempo para decírtelas. Te amo. Siempre lo eh hecho y siempre lo hare._

_Con todo el amor en mi corazón,_

_Jiraiya_

Una vez Tsunade termino de leer la carta, se sentó quieta por un momento. Después de unos momentos revisó su botella de sake. Había lo suficiente para dos copitas más.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y guardo el ochoko del que había estado bebiendo. Después saco dos sakazuki que guardaba para esas ocasiones especiales, y una foto, una foto de la que ni siquiera Shizune sabía.

La foto era de hace mucho tiempo, de ella con su equipo. Lleno los dos sakazuki y puso uno enfrente de la foto.

Sin quitar la vista de la foto, viendo la imagen de Jiraiya dijo, "Te perdonare, si tu puedes perdonar a esta vieja loca, por no ser la mujer que necesitabas y por haberte hecho guardar estas palabras por tanto tiempo."

Tsunade levanto el sakazuki en el aire haciendo un brindis, se termino su bebida y luego intento no llorar… no gritar tanto.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Y espero haber hecho la traducción bien :)_

-Alexia


End file.
